Having Someone
by just your average freak
Summary: One-shot AU-ish. Hyde is running from a hurtful past and Jackie tries to bring him home. kind of random hope you like it! R&R please! J/H


I don't own them.

enjoy!

~T7S~

1979

It was a fairly slow night here in the Point Place Airport. People coming in and out, mostly in groups.

But one person walked into the lobby with just two small bags and a defeated expression. His curly hair fell into his face but he didn't seem to care, apparently he also didn't mind wearing sunglasses at 10:30 at night.

He walked up to the ticket sales.

"One one-way ticket to the farthest pace from here for tonight, please." He requested gruffly.

"Farthest place is Provo, Utah, leaving in an hour, coach only." Nevin, the old worker, said awkwardly, trying to be cheerful.

"Provo, Utah it is. How much?"

"For one-way, that'll be hundred and fifty dollars please."

"Is cash good?"

"Yes sir, it is"

"Good."

"I'm guessing your not going on vacation?" he checked while processing the information on the old technology.

Hyde chuckled dryly, "In a way, I just needed to leave. Sick and tired of this little town and the people inside it."

"Not in any trouble are you?"

"Nope, just a normal young, healthy kid with no home, no parents, and just lost everything else looking for an escape route."

"Running is never the answer."

"Running requires leaving something behind."

"Or someone."

The worker knew that he struck a cord there; even the glasses couldn't hide the pain in his eyes. "I don't have someone anymore."

After the ticket was printed out, Nevin handed it to him. "There you go, son. I hope you find someone or something worth staying for."

"Thanks, man."

Then, there was a crash of a door open and heels clanking as the wearer ran. Hyde winced, obviously knowing who it was. Nevin, intrigued asked, "you know her?"

Not even turning around, "short brunette?"

"Yep"

"No"

But as soon as the short brunette caught sight of him there was no turning back.

"Steven!" The screech echoed through the airport making all of its patrons cringe. She sounded out of breath as she reached the still turned around man, standing a good five feet away.

"She certainly looks like someone." Nevin quietly insisted.

"Not my someone though." Hyde responded. Then, more loudly, "Go home, Jackie." Still not facing her.

"Steven, Please, don't leave! Stay here!"

"No, not this time. Go home." He responded calmly.

"Not without you! Steven, you don't need to leave." She begged.

"Yes, I do! What do I have here?" you could hear the emotion leaking out of his voice.

"Me."

"No, I don't and we both know it. I thought I did and I might have for a little while but no. I don't have you anymore."

"You do have me! You've always had me!"

Finally, he whipped around not noticing the crowd that was forming. "How can you say that after these last few weeks? How can you dare even think that you deserve to have me stay? You made your choice now deal with it."

"So, after all that you're just going to leave. You're not even gonna fight for it? Did the past two years mean anything to you" she was starting to cry now.

"I fought long and hard but it was useless. Last year meant everything to me! But _you_ obviously didn't care. _You're _the one who gave up the fight. You thought I would always be there for you to step on at your lowest point. Well, I've had it. And I'm not coming back so you can do this again."

"I tried but you were so difficult."

"Oh, so when things get too hard, you just leave? How perfect! That's it I'm gone."

"No wait! Where are you going."

"Away, away from you, away from Kelso, away from everything."

"What did I do to make you hate me so much that you had to leave the state?" She sobbed.

"You took him back!" there was complete silence after that, with Jackie standing there completely shocked. At least, until Hyde started talking again, "after everything that happened with us, you just took him back without hesitation. After he cheated and lied again and again. After those amazing years that you said meant so much to you. After all the crap he put you through, you just took him back and through me aside. Ready to live out your shallow fantasy of being rich and depressed. Well, have fun, I hope you're happy." He spat out. The anger in his now exposed eyes, when he took hid glasses off in his fury.

"I'm not happy, Steven! I'm miserable! I left Michael and came to you but you were gone. Please, Steven, I know I messed up and I'm willing to spend the rest of our lives making up for it. Please, just don't get on that plane. I'll do anything. Anything at all"

The silence in the room was unbearable, as Jackie, Nevin, Eric and Donna, who came in almost right after Jackie, and the rest of the population of the Point Place Airport lobby waited for Hyde's response. It was a full three minutes as He stared at her, his blue eye full of pain and confusion.

"You're gonna need to marry me." He said with a sad smile.

"That sounds fair enough!" Jackie sobbed out as she ran the few feet in between them. Hyde grabbed her waste and kissed her passionately.

The whole airport cheered as the looked on at the newly reunited couple.

"Congratulations!" Donna couldn't help the girl in her as she thought back at was the most romantic that she had ever witnessed.

"Thanks" Jackie mumbled though kisses.

"Uh, well I think you can take her home, Hyde. I'm just gonna see if I can get a refund on your ticket."

"Whatever thanks Forman." Hyde didn't take his eyes off of her

"mmk." Eric said finally before walking up to Nevin, who denied the request because of policy but apologized profusely.

"You know, for some reason, I don't think he minds at all." Donna laughed looking back at the couple that hadn't moved or apparently talked, seeing as their lips were attached once again.

They left holding hands and the excitement died down. Back to the fairly slow night at the Point Place Airport.

~End~

Please review! Hope you enjoyed. I had this scene stuck in my head and needed it out.


End file.
